plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gargantuar/Gallery
This is the gallery of Gargantuar. ''Plants vs. Zombies Zombie_gargantuar_telephonepole.png|Telephone Pole Zombie_gargantuar_duckxing.png|Wildlife Crossing Sign Zombie_gargantuar_zombie.png|Zombie Club Gargantuar.gif|Animated Gargantuar 167semq_th.gif|Walking Gargantuar Animation Screenshot_gargantuars.png|Three Gargantuars with different weapons (Telephone Pole, Wildlife Crossing Sign, Zombie) Fther and baby.jpg|Gargantuars and Imps A Gargantur and Imp with no pupils.JPG|A frozen Gargantuar and its Imp with butter DURH!!!.png|Gargantuar with butter about to throw its Imp. Gargantuar2.jpg|Gargantuar with a Wildlife Crossing Sign gargantuars.PNG|Plenty of Gargantuars Zombie gargantuar head.png|A Gargantuar's head. Zombie gargantuar body1.png|The body of a Gargantuar. Gargantuar.png|Gargantuar with Imp Gargantuar zonder imp.png|Gargantuar without Imp tinyGargantuar.JPG|Tiny Gargantuars ahugewaveofgargantuarsisapproaching.png|A huge wave of Gargantuars is approaching! DS Gargantuar.png|Gargantuar on Nintendo DS version Cardboard Gloom shroom attacking gargantuars.jpg|Gargantuars in I, Zombie Endless (hacked) gargantuar5.png|HD Gargantuar Zombie_gargantuar_trashcan1.png|Gargantuar's trash can smashing.PNG|Gargantuar is smashing a plant. Gar 1st de.JPG|Gargantuar first degrade Gar 2nd de.JPG|Gargantuar second degrade Gar 1st de without Imp.JPG|Gargantuar first degrade without Imp Gar 2nd de without Imp.JPG|Gargantuar second degrade without Imp Gar burnt.JPG|A burnt Gargantuar Gar burnt without Imp.JPG|A burnt Gargantuar without Imp eat Gargantuar 2.JPG|A hypnotized Imp ate a Gargantuar eat Gargantuar.JPG|A hypnotized Conehead Zombie eating a frozen Gargantuar File:GargantuarSeedPacket.png|Gargantuar Seed Packet in PC version Gar Online.png|Online Almanac Entry Dead Gar.JPG|A dead Gargantuar DeadGargantuarfrozen.PNG|A dead frozen Gargantuar Buttergargantuar.jpg|Buttered Gargantuar Gargantuar ate your brains.png|Gargantuar succeeds in reaching your house on the Roof. fsafaedf.jpeg|Gargantuar Plush Gargantuar.jpg|Gargantuar without Imp and pole 175px-Adventure_chapters_boss_24.png|Gargantuar Card 7148530 orig.png|A lot of Gargantuars in I, Zombie.(Hacking used) Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Gargantuarz.png|Gargantuar Zombie on loading screen 1002335_556718341062044_960460295_n.jpg|Gargantuar Zombie's first official photo 1098265_555681104499101_416841124_n.jpg|Gargantuar Zombie's shadow from ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Facebook page PvZABurntGargantuar.PNG|Burnt Gargantuar Zombie without the Imp PvZAChoosePlantsGargantuar.PNG|Gargantuar Zombie in the "Choose Plants" screen. Note the lack of a pole. Plants vs zombies adventures GARGANTUAR!!!!!.PNG|Gargantuar in the Unlucky Lot ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Gargantuar Gargantuar Almanac Entry.png|Almanac Entry Gargantuar Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac Entry Part 2 Gargantuar Icon2.png|Almanac Icon GargHD.png|HD Gargantuar 084.PNG|A glowing Gargantuar Gargz.png|Gargantuar's costume in Feastivus 5th Day of Feastivus- Gargantuars.PNG|Feastivus Gargantuars in the Fifth Day of Feastivus Brainz 5.png|Gargantuar's Costume in the Birthday Parties Anniversary_Gargantuar.png|Gargantuar Costume in 5th Anniversary Party GargantuarWorldKeyAd.PNG|Advertisement to beat Gargantuars to get more World Keys tutorial_gargantuar.png|Hypnotized Gargantuar Vase Gargantuar VaseGargAlmanac1.PNG|Almanac Entry VaseGargAlmanac2.PNG|Almanac Entry Part 2 Vase Gargantuar Icon2.png|Vase Gargantuar's Almanac Icon GargVase.png|The vase it comes from (Boss Vase) Mummified Gargantuar Гаргантюа-мумия.png|HD Mummified Gargantuar Mummified Gargantuar Almanac Entry.png|Almanac Entry Mummified Gargantuar Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac Entry Part 2 Mummified Gargantuar Icon2.png|Almanac Icon King Nutz.png|Mummified Gargantuar in King Nut Achievement Snarcoughigoose.png|Mummified Gargantuar's sarcophagus YetiGargantuar.jpg|A Mummified Gargantuar along with a Treasure Yeti is very rare. Mummygarghitt.jpg|A frozen Mummified Gargantuar about to smash a plant IMG_0032.PNG|Mummy zombie in sarcophagus waving garg.jpg|Frozen Mummified Gargantuar about to smash plant revealing mummy in sarcophagus 082.PNG|A frozen Mummified Gargantuar about to throw its Imp Mummy Screenshot 2013-12-06-11-19-58.png|Mummified Gargantuars in Ancient Egypt IMG_0017.PNG|A Mummified Gargantuar "eating" the player's brains EgyptGargs.PNG|Gargantuar's in The Pyramid of Doom Screenshot 2013-12-06-17-35-27.png|dying Mummified Gargantuar egypt_gargantuar.png|Hypnotized Mummified Gargantuar Gargantuar Pirate Гаргантюа-пират.png|HD Gargantuar Pirate Gargantuar Pirate Almanac Entry.png|Almanac Entry Gargantuar Pirate Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac Entry Part 2 Gargantuar Pirate Icon2.png|Almanac Icon Yarr!.png|Gargantuar Pirate in Yarr, Matey Achievement Gargpira.jpg|Gargantuar Pirates in Pirate Seas Zapped Gar.png|A zapped Gargantuar Pirate (Notice the dinosaur skeleton inside its body) Buttergarg.jpg|A Buttered Gargantuar Pirate Shark.jpg|A shark used by a Gargantuar Pirate, along with the Gargantuar's Head Foodgarg.jpg|A glowing Gargantuar Pirate Pirategarghit.jpg|A frozen Gargantuar Pirate about to smash a plant. Gargantuar.smash.frozen.jpg|If you look closely on the Gargantuar Pirate on the bottom, a cloud of dust appears. IMG_0025.PNG|A chilled glowing Gargantuar Pirate DeadPirateGargantuar.PNG|Dead Gargantuar Pirate PirateGargantuarDeadWithImp.PNG|Gargantuar Pirate defeated along its Imp Pirate Zombie 019.PNG|Gargantuar Pirate's in Dead Man's Booty eeeww.PNG|A Gargantuar Pirate ate your brains pirate_gargantuar.png|Hypnotized Gargantuar Pirate Wild West Gargantuar Wild West Gargantuar Almanac Entry.png|Almanac Entry Wild West Gargantuar Icon2.png|Almanac Icon Giddyup!!.png|Wild West Gargantuar in Giddyup! Achievement Screenshot 2013-12-06-11-38-44.png|Wild West Gargantuars in Wild West GargWildWst.png|A glowing Wild West Gargantuar DeadWWGargantuar.PNG|Wild West Gargantuar defeated along its Zombie Bull Rider 078.PNG|A Wild West Gargantuar ate the player's brains Branding Iron.png|Wild West Gargantuar's branding iron cowboy_gargantuar.png|Hypnotized Wild West Gargantuar Dark Ages Gargantuar Dark Ages Gargantuar Almanac Entry.png|Dark Ages Gargantuar's Almanac Entry Dark Ages Gargantuar Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Dark Ages Gargantuar's Almanac Entry Part 2 Dark Ages Gargantuar Icon2.png|Dark Ages Gargantuar's Almanac Icon Hammertime.png|Dark Ages Gargantuar in Hammer Time Achievement Darkgantuar.png|HD Dark Ages Gargantuar HYPNOGARG.PNG|A hypnotized Gargantuar GARGDARKAGES.PNG|Day 10 Gargantuar fight 185px-Plants-vs-zombies-2-its-about-time-201469232445 2.jpg|Mushrooms Fighting a Gargantuar RAINBOW.PNG|Dark Ages Gargantuar Dark Ages Gargantuar.jpg|Hypnotized Dark Ages Gargantuar defeating a Zombie Yeti Dark Ages Gargantuar Attacking Brains.jpg|A Dark Ages Gargantuar ate the player's brains Deep Sea Gargantuar Deep.PNG|Deep Sea Gargantuar seen in the trailer of Big Wave Beach. Beach gargantuar.png|A hypnotized Deep Sea Gargantuar DeapSeaGargHD.png|HD Deep Sea Gargantuar Ohno.png|Deep Sea Gargantuar in the water Big Kahuna.png|Deep Sea Gargantuar in Big Kahunka Achievement Other GargantuarPinata.PNG|Gargantuars in a Piñata Party Easter Gargantuar2.png|Easter Gargantuar PossibleEasterGargantuar.jpg|The image released by PopCap 023.PNG|An ad with the Easter Gargantuar HDEasterGargantuar.png|HD Easter Gargantuar Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars A7efce1b9d16fdfa37a30569b68f8c5495ee7b6e.jpg|A Gargantuar like Zombie in ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars PVZASgarg.PNG|Gargantuar in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars 140125s0j6p9it4avli3j4.jpg|Gargantuar in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Others Sdssssss.jpg|A Gargantuar plush toy Category:Galleries Category:Zombies